


I Can't Stop Thinking Of You

by DemolitionSerenade



Category: Murphamy - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemolitionSerenade/pseuds/DemolitionSerenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first time Bellamy saw the twitter username ‘JohnMFnMurphy' he was perplexed.<br/>He wasn't sure he had seen it before but he clicked on it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stop Thinking Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by Violet Skye, I just got the privilege of posting it for her.

The very first time Bellamy saw the twitter username ‘JohnMFnMurphy' he was perplexed.  
He wasn't sure he had seen it before but he clicked on it. What he saw was a sassy and rude response to a tweet he had posted a few days earlier. He clicked away after a minute, deciding it would be best to just forget about it. He didn't even respond and instead closed the computer and went to bother his sister.

\----------------------

It had been a week. Bellamy and Octavia were sitting at a restaurant, waiting on the big event. He was meeting his sister's boyfriend for the first time. He was an older man, a college student, going into business. You could say he was nervous. He didn't know how he would make it through today without punching this guy out. He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone vibrated. He saw the username and his heart sped up a little. "JohnMFnMurphy has responded to your tweet" lit up the top of his screen. Perplexed and a little angry, he deleted the notification without even reading it this time. 

Lincoln turned out to be a really nice guy. Native American and a little tall for his age, he was quiet, calm and polite. He shook Bellamy's hand when he arrived and placed a chaste kiss to Octavia's cheek before he sat. Bellamy was amazed to see the way he looked at Octavia as she spoke, like he cherished every word she had to say. Every smile and erratic hand gesture from the excitable teen seemed to leave the man with stars in his eyes. He was Jealous for a quick moment, but the pride he held for his younger sister soon washed that out.

Later that night, Octavia was helping a tipsy Lincoln and very drunk Bellamy to the car; she couldn't help but laugh at them. Bellamy's head lolled to the side, onto her shoulder and he mumbled that he loved her. She thought she heard something else too, but couldn't quite place it. When she got him in the car, her brother instantly curled up in the backseat and fell asleep.

Octavia turned to Lincoln who was sitting in the passenger’s seat, and said "He doesn't normally drink" through a little smile.

"Guess that explains why he is such a light weight," Lincoln responded with a smile of his own. And that was that, a comfortable silence falling over them on the way to Lincoln's.

He leans in and kisses her gently, smiling against her lips. ”I love you.” He mumbled, and in the blink of an eye he was alone on the doorstep watching as the charismatic brunette walked back to the car.

On the way back to the house, Bellamy starts groaning and holding his stomach. Good thing they we’re in his car, she thinks to herself, figuring he would probably throw up. She started singing him soft lullabies as she drove. The songs their mother used to sing to them, before she passed away and they were all on their own.

Bellamy lay in bed drunk, thinking about the jerk from twitter. Where did he get off in the first place? Bellamy didn’t even know him! He picked up his phone and finally replied to JohnMFnMurphy. "I want to punch you in the face."

\----------------------

Bellamy Blake had never been so frustrated in his life. He closed the laptop, probably a little more harshly than needed. He stood and stomped down the hallway, before turning. "Octavia..." He grumbled through the door. Instantly, she opened it, to see her sibling's flushed and angry face. "It happened again. He’s done it every day for a while now. I've never even met the guy. And yet I can't tweet a single thing without some biting, sarcastic remark. What’s his damn issue, O? It's been weeks. Why won't he just fuck off and leave me alone?" She wasn't sure, so she didn't respond. And instead just took her brother's hand in a sad attempt to calm him down.

\----------------------

He'd had enough of this Murphy guy. Bellamy was finally going let him have it, too. The snarky words always set fire to his stomach. His breath stopped short in his throat when the page came up. All he could focus on was dark blue eyes and a handsome thin smirk. Oh. Bellamy didn't want to punch him so much anymore. Fuck.

\----------------------

Bellamy hadn't responded to Murphy in weeks. The snide remarks kept coming, but instead of making him mad, his mind would flash back to dark blue pools. His face would flush and his heartbeat would speed up. Murphy obviously didn't like Bellamy very much. Everyone liked Bellamy, so naturally that upset him a bit. He ran his hands through his hair, and thought about what kissing murphy would be like. He had never kissed a boy before, or really anyone like murphy, who was all scathing remarks and sharp wit. His imagination came up short.

\---------------------

It had been a bad day. Bellamy's boss was a dick. He had woken up to rain. So much rain and class was awful this morning. He went into work already tired, with a headache, and soaked through to his bones.

Needless to say, work went awful. He couldn't wait to be home with his sister (and Lincoln, who may as well just go ahead and move in at this point. He was there constantly). There are times when maybe Bellamy should pay more attention to where he's going, he realizes as he runs face first in to a stranger. Next thing he knows he hits butt first on the concrete, "Whoa dude, watch it" and instantly he's pissed. Even though he knows he should ‘watch it’, he’s still had a no good day, and he definitely isn’t in the mood for this guy’s shit. Especially because he knows he should watch it.

He looks up with a glare placed firmly on his face, and bitter words ready on his tongue. He see's dark blue eyes and is stunned. It's Murphy. He's not sure he can breathe. "Oh" It's all he can manage, and Murphy has a little smirk on his face when he offers his hand out.

"I'd figure King Bellamy would be more graceful.” Murphy says it with the same caustic cleverness that comes through in his comments, and Bellamy really wants to kiss him. He settles for taking his hand.

\---------------------

When he tells Octavia she laughs at him. He can't bring himself to be surprised because he would laugh at him too. He thinks back to the way Murphy's hand had felt on his own. He remembers the taunting smirk thrown over his shoulder as he got on the bus. He remembers how he stood there like an idiot in the rain and watched the bus leave and he groans. Yeah, he would laugh at him too.

He doesn't stalk Murphy's twitter, honest. And he certainly doesn't wait for him to comment. Well, maybe a little. He sees a post though, that catches his attention. it reads 'I had the king sitting at my feet earlier today. What a humbling experience.' He makes sure not to respond. But he knows it's about him, and he sort of wants to punch him again.

\---------------------

He finally messages Murphy. It takes him weeks of running into him in public, and Octavia going "Hey! Murphy!" as Bellamy ducks down behind her to hide from that smirk. The missing twitter snark had left an empty place in Bellamy's life though, and he was finally at his breaking point. It takes exactly one hour and sixteen minutes before Bellamy has somehow agreed to go out with Murphy. How did that even happen? It ends up being a double... date? Is it a date? He isn't really sure.

They plan to meet at the movies. He's nervous, but Octavia helps him pick out his outfit. It's a blur for the older Blake, quickly finding himself sitting next to murphy in a dark room in the row behind the other pair. Bellamy can't even remember the movie they picked. He tries to keep his eyes on the screen, and pay attention. He's already missed some of the movie, but he can gather that there was a nuclear war, and all of known life is on a space station floating in the planet's orbit. He loses focus again when a warm hand lands on his thigh, a breathy voice is suddenly in his ear. Murphy is saying something to him, something about the movie and Bellamy is sure his face is bright red. He smiles and agrees. By the time he catches back on to what’s happening, a drop ship is falling towards Earth, a possibly radiation filled planet. Murphy is beside him, still leaning over to comment excitedly on the plot line. Bellamy is surprised when the movie ends. When he stands up to leave the theater Murphy takes his hand, and smirks lightly at him. Probably knowing that he has no idea what they just watched. The bastard is probably laughing at him.

\--------------------

When Murphy kisses him for the first time his breath catches. His imagination had nothing on that wicked silver tongue. He never did punch JohnMFnMurphy.

**Author's Note:**

> “i have never met u in my entire life but u keep sarcastically responding to my tweets and i wanted to punch u until i saw ur icon and now i wanna kiss u” au


End file.
